Lost in the Wild
by KrazyKat12
Summary: After an accident, Meta Knight and Pit get stuck in the middle of no where. They have to work together if they want to live, but these 2 aren't the best of friends... Story better than summary. TRUST ME.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to thank these people for motivating me with their reveiws! I love how you all stayed with me as I made the story, and your reveiws make me feel so great!  
Special Thanks to:  
****Brixujel  
frostdragon64  
and a guest called: realisticfantasy**

**SUPER ****special thanks to Digilady99 (She didn't reveiw but her PM was amazing ;) & PrincessOfAltea (Thanks so much!)  
You guys make me feel SO awesome thank you all very much! Now here's a story:**

* * *

Meta Knight looked out into the stars from his balcony. His yellow eyes shone bright in the night. He turned his gaze to the statue in the garden. It was surrounded by Lunar Beauties**(1)**, a very rare flower that only blooms on a full moon. The glowed a beautiful sapphire blue and the dew drops were like diamonds in the lunar light. Princess Peach and Olimar had worked very hard to grow these flowers, and for one person. Lucario. The jackal sacrificed himself to protect his friends. Meta Knight remembered Lucario's last few words, "Good always prevails, but not always with a happy ending. Sometimes, a sacrifice must be made."

He sighed as he remembered those words. Lucario and he were good friends. He wished there was something he could have done. Meta Knight shook his head. He could not dwell on the past. Besides, there was nothing he could do. Meta Knight looked back up at the sky. The stars shone brightly along with the moon.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like wings flapping. He drew his sword and looked around. He looked up and only saw Pit, who was flying overhead. He didn't seem to notice Meta Knight.

_"What is he doing?"_ Meta Knight thought. What business could Pit have flying in the middle of the night? Meta Knight quietly unleashed his wings and followed Pit. Pit's wings were very loud but Meta Knight could easily fly as quiet as an owl. Pit flew father and father away from the smash mansion, Meta Knight following him all the way. Meta Knight had to fly up higher as Pit flew skyward. Pit then just started to casually glide slowly. Meta Knight was still above him and he started to glide as well. All was quiet for awhile.

Eventually, the clouds that had covered the moon disappeared and Pit looked down. A few seconds later Meta Knight realized what Pit was looking at. The moon was bright enough to cast their shadows, and a shadow that looked like very large bat wings was covering up Pit's shadow. In an instant, Pit turned around and fired an arrow at Meta Knight. Meta didn't expect this at the arrow hit his wing. Meta Knight fell right into Pit and the 2 fell towards the earth.

Unfortunately they were right about a rocky hill, and they tumbled down it hitting and crashing into many rocks. They finally stopped crashing and slid across the surface of the bottom of the hill. The bottom of the hill also happened to be the edge of a cliff. Pit got up and cringed, feeling a sharp pain in his wings. He looked at them and saw they were bent every which way, and they were obviously broken. Pit tried to stand up but he lost his balance crashed down. He could tell that his ankle was twisted as well. He sat up and looked at the blue figure with wings lying face-down at the very edge of the cliff. Pit realized it was Meta Knight and noticed the arrow that was halfway through his wing. He guessed it was Meta Knight that was following him.

He dragged himself over to Meta Knight and realized just how close he was to falling of the cliff. Meta Knight was just halfway on the cliff. Pit looked down and saw a _very_ rapid river with many sharp rocks in it. If Meta Knight fell, he was dead for sure. Pit acted quickly and pulled Meta Knight away from the edge. Pit noticed how Meta Knight's sword was gone and he hoped it did not fall off into the river.

"Meta Knight! Meta Knight!" Pit said. Meta Knight got up and looked at Pit.

"What happen-" Meta Knight stopped when he remembered what happened. "Why did you shoot an arrow at me!?" he said.

"Sorry! I thought you were some bad guy! Why were you even following me?" Pit said.

"What were you doing out in the middle of the night?" Meta Knight said.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a quick flight." Pit said.

"We are 10 miles away from the mansion! That was not a-" Meta Knight stopped.

"What?" Pit said. Meta Knight reached for his sword sheath and felt nothing.

"Where is my sword?" Meta Knight said.

"Uh, I don't know." Pit said. Meta Knight pulled Pit down to his face.

"If my sword fell off that cliff, I will rip your wings off, beat you with them, then bury your body, and then tell everyone it was a flight accident." Pit jolted backwards out of Meta Knight's grip.

"I'm sure it's still on the cliff. Let's look for it." Pit said. He turned around and started to look for it. Upon seeing Pit's back, Meta Knight said, "You know what? Forget what I said. I found it."

"Really? Where?" Pit said. Meta Knight pointed to Pit's back. Pit looked at it and his jaw dropped. There, in the lower left side of his back, was Meta Knight's sword. It was sideways and was halfway into Pit's body.

"FFFFF- Get it out!" Pit said.

"Don't move! You'll make it worse!" Meta Knight said. Pit froze in place, still staring at the sword.

"Also, if I pull it out, you'll bleed to death!" Meta Knight said.

"Please, I'm immortal!" Pit said.

"In your world maybe, but not here!" Meta Knight said. Pit's eye grew wide.

"You mean I could die!?" Pit said.

"You died saving Ness and Toon Link that one time." Meta Knight.

"My wing was cut off!" Pit said.

"Both of your wings have to be cut off! You may be immortal in your world but not here!" Meta Knight sighed and said, "Look, let's just not fight. I have a headache, my wings are broken, and we are 10 MILES away from the mansion."

Pit nodded. "What do we do?"

"Well you can't walk right now and walking might make, _that,_ worse." Meta Knight pointed at the sword still in Pit's back.

"I was wearing armor so luckily I can walk. I'm going to try to find help, you stay here." Meta Knight said and ran off.

"Wait I don't what to be left… alone." Pit said but Meta Knight was already gone. Pit laid himself up against a nearby tree, careful not to push the sword in any farther. He wondered why he wasn't feeling any pain but guessed it to be the adrenaline running through his body.

"When the adrenaline wears off, that's going to hurt." Pit said to himself. He looked at the scenery around him. To his left was that cliff, and the moon light showed a forest one the other side of the deadly river. To his right was the mountainous hill that he and Meta Knight fell down, and to the right of that cliff was a forest that Meta Knight had ran into. Pit could hear owls hooting and crickets chirping. He jumped a bit when he heard a wolf howl.

"At least I have moon light." Pit said. Then, clouds covered up the moon.

"This can't get any scarier." Pit covered up his mouth. Everyone knew what would happen if you jinxed your luck. A flash of light crashed down only 100 feet away from Pit and a booming thunder rolled across the area. Pit suddenly had an idea. If 'this can't get any worse' gives you bad luck, then...

"This can't get any better." Pit said.

Another flash of lighting and it started to rain.

"Crap."

* * *

**I like that last part. It's funny. **

**(1) Lunar Beauties: They don't really exist but I made a bio for them any way: A very rare flower that has a blue hue that makes all other blues seem grey, and puts all other flowers to shame. It is so rare that only a few have had the chance to see their majesty. It was said that no animal dare eat the plant because it was too gorgeous. In some legends of ****ancient cultures they say that the flower was so magestic that it emits it's own aura.  
********Here's a little story about it:  
Olimar was actually secretly growing one in his room. He knew all about this flower and knew it would be perfect to plant by Lucario's statue because of it's blue hue and the legends of it emiting its own aura. With Peach's help, they carefully planeted the small sapling right in front of Lucario's statue. It just so happened that that night was a full moon and Olimar was suprised to find that it was already full grown and had two saplings beside it. Everyone asummed the flower liked Lucario and grew just for him.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours had passed and Pit was soaking wet and scared out of his mind. The rain had stopped and hour ago but the lighting kept flashing in the distance and the thunder sounded like Snake put all his explosives in one bomb and then threw it into an active volcano. The thunder would come every 6 or 7 minutes and in between that time Pit could hear coyotes barking and howling in the nearby forest. They sounded like they were 300ft away and were getting closer every second. The adrenaline had already worn off but Pit's fear was the only thing keeping him from feeling pain. After another loud thunder boom, a few seconds later and Pit could hear the coyotes bark and howl again.

_"Oh Paulentina, they are going to eat me!"_ Pit thought. He rubbed the area where Meta Knight's sword was. It itched a bit and felt wet. Pit figured that was because of the rain but when he looked at his hand he saw that it was covered in blood. The moon was shining through the clouds a bit allowing Pit to see the red hue on his hand. He backed away from the tree and saw a puddle of blood right where he was sitting. He looked at his back and saw his blood drizzling out from under the sword. Pit realized that he was bleeding internally but that blood was now pouring out his back.

"I am going to die. Of course I'll become a trophy, but I would have liked to have saved my extra life in case another horrific enemy comes again." Pit said. He thought he was going to bleed to death _again,_ or the coyotes were going to eat him first.

"Wait." Pit said. "Those coyotes sound like they're coming closer because they are! They can smell my blood!" Pit really did not want to die painfully.

"Wait! My arrows!" Pit reached for his arrows but felt nothing there. He looked around and finally found them on a ledge, high up on the hill, stuck under a rock, along with his bow.

"_Great._" Pit said. He would have said, 'this could not get any worse', but he knew what would happen if he said that. Pit sighed. He assumed it to be somewhere around 12:00 or 2:00am, and he knew none of the other smashers would be awake and none of them would notice Pit's absence until probably 1:00pm after lunch. He thought about Meta Knight. Meta Knight was fast but his wings were broken and he didn't have his sword. Pit somewhat hoped the knight was okay, but he kinda hoped he got injured in some way because he left Pit alone in this cursed place.

Pit could hear the coyotes again. They sounded like they were really close now. Pit could hear the thumps of their paws hitting the ground and he knew they were running. But what happened he never expected. What looked like Kirby bursted out of the bushes and ran up the nearby hill. 5 coyotes jumped out of the forest and followed him, completely ignoring Pit.

Kirby ran over to where Pit's arrows were and kicked the rock off them. Quicker than lighting, he picked up the bow and loaded an arrow. He fired it at a coyote and fired another one. He hit all of the coyotes before they could get to him and the canines ran off into the forest, whimpering. Pit thanked Paulentina that Kirby was there. He couldn't actually tell if it was Kirby because barely any light was coming from the moon, but he could make out the size and shape of him.

"Kirby!" Pit called. Kirby slid down the hill and walked over to Pit.

"Kirby, thank goodness you're here!" Pit said. Some of the moonlight shone out of the clouds and Pit saw that it was Kirby he was talking to. He didn't get a good look at the figures face because it quickly covered up its face and turned around. Pit noticed two little stubs on its back that were bleeding. It only took Pit a few seconds to match up the color, size, and shape to someone he knew.

"M-Meta Knight?!" Pit said. The blue stranger stopped covering up his face but did not turn around.

It sighed and said, "Yes, I'm Meta Knight."

"Wow, without your armor, or mask, you're shaped exactly like Kirby!" Pit said.

"Did you see my face?" Meta Knight said.

"No, you turned around to fast." Pit said.

"Good." Meta Knight said.

"Why do you want to keep your face a secret?" Pit said.

"I will not tell you." Meta Knight said.

"Oh come on! Let me see! You can't look _that_ bad." Pit said.

"It's not like that." Meta Knight said.

"What do you mean? Your saying you cover up your face not because you look bad?" Pit said. Meta Knight sighed and said, "If I show you, will you shut up?"

"Yes, I will shut up." Pit said. He, along with almost all of the smashers, wondered why Meta Knight always wore his mask. Meta Knight started to turn around but stopped.

"I SWEAR if you tell anyone about what I look like, I will cut off your wings, stab you in the back repeatedly, twist my sword while it's in your back, throw you off a cliff and feed you to those coyotes." Meta Knight said. Pit gulped and wondered if he should tell Meta Knight nevermind and not show him his face.

"I will never tell anyone." Pit said. Meta Knight slowly turned around and Pit was shocked at what he saw. Meta Knight had big white eyes and pink cheeks like Kirby. Meta Knight was really cute under his mask. What made him even cuter was the fact that Meta Knight, the deep-voiced, I-could-kill-you-and-no-one-would-ever-know, valiant and prideful knight, had a face like that under his mask. Pit looked at Meta Knight like he was a newborn kitten.

"Aw! You're so cute! Why do you wear a mask when you have a face like that?" Pit said.

"Exactly because of that! I'm not cute! I am a knight and knight's are not supposed to be cute!" Meta Knight said. Pit chuckled. Meta Knight's denial just made him all the more cute. Pit stopped smiling when he suddenly felt sick. He felt light-head and dizzy.

"Pit?" Meta Knight said. Pit looked at him and then at his back. He was sitting in another puddle of blood and noticed how the sword seemed to have gone in deeper. Pit started to fall backwards but he caught himself. He knew that if he fell backwards, he would land on the sword. Pit gathered all his strength and flipped himself over, falling on the ground on his belly. Everything went blurry and Pit could barely hear Meta Knight as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**You know that when I make a story with Meta Knight I ALWAYS have to put his cute little face in it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Pit slowly woke up and looked around. He remembered how he and Meta Knight crashed in the middle of nowhere. He was hoping that was a dream but after he looked at his surroundings, he knew it wasn't. He was leaning up against a tree and he saw the hill that he and Meta Knight tumbled down. He felt something stir beside him. He looked over and saw Meta Knight leaning against the tree beside him, sleeping. He still didn't have his mask or any of his other armor.

He suddenly remembered how Meta Knight's sword got stuck in his back and how he fell unconscious after losing too much blood. He looked at his back and saw that the sword was not there. Pit lifted up his shirt (I forgot what it was called) and saw that long leaves were wrapped around his back.

_"Meta Knight must've done this."_ Pit thought. He jolted back when he heard Meta Knight speak.

"You're awake?" he said. Pit smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You did this, right?" Pit said looking at his back.

"Yes. I had to take the sword out and stitch up the hole it left. I was lucky to have found the correct leaves to make the stitches." Meta Knight said.

"You stitched it up? _You?_" Pit said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meta Knight said.

"I just didn't think you were capable of doing that." Pit said.

"Back one my home planet, I was involved in a war. Not only did we have to know how fight, but we had to know medical things, and what kind of nature's resources we could use for that." Meta Knight said.

"There are wars on your planet?" Pit said.

"Yes. The doctors also taught us how to amputate an arm or a leg." Meta Knight said. Pit took this as a sign to shut up.

"Uh, thanks." Pit said.

"You're welcome." Meta Knight said. Pit tried to get up but as soon as he bent his back he screamed out in pain.

"Careful kid! I just put those stitches in and if you move too much, they could either come out or you could start bleeding internally!" Meta Knight said sternly. Pit sat back down and looked at the ground.

"Listen kid, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Why don't you just lie against that tree and rest a bit? I'm going to go look for my mask." Meta Knight said.

Pit sat up against the tree and said, "Hey, where's your cape?" Meta Knight pointed to the stubs on his back.

"Those coyotes ripped my wings to shreds. This is all that's left of them." he said. Pit gasped and Meta Knight chuckled. "Don't worry, it will take a while, but my wings will grow back." Meta Knight turned around and walked into the forest. Pit rested his head against the tree.

_"Meta Knight's really a good guy. He's not as scary as everyone thinks he is."_ Pit thought. He felt tired and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Pit jolted awake and saw Meta Knight run out of the forest carrying his mask. A mountain lion jumped out and ran after him. Meta Knight threw his mask over to Pit who caught it. Meta Knight was now wearing his sword sheath and pulled out his sword. Electrical sparks came out and formed his sword. The sparks scared the lion and it ran off.

"Meta Knight are you okay?" Pit said.

Meta Knight walked over to Pit and said, "I'm fine. You hold on to my mask. I have to find a new strap for it." Meta Knight picked up Pit's bow and arrow and started to walk off.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Pit said.

"So?" Meta Knight said in an angry tone.

"Nothing! Keep them if you want!" Pit said. Meta Knight walked back into the forest.

"Meta Knight's a nice guy, as long as he's not mad." Pit said to himself. He looked closer at the mask. It had some kind of yellow glass**(1)** where the eyes were.

"So that's why Meta Knight's eyes are yellow." Pit said. Pit sighed and wished there was some way he could help instead of just laying against tree.

Several minutes later Meta Knight came out of the forest dragging a vine that was tied t a lot of things.

"What's all that?" Pit said.

"Supplies." Meta Knight said as he untied the vine.

"For what?"

"Mainly herbs that should help heal your cut faster." Meta Knight said.

"Thanks Meta Knight." Pit said. Meta Knight took a small vine, took his mask from Pit, and made a strap for his mask. He tied his mask back on and looked at Pit.

"How's your ankle?" he said.

"It still hurts." Pit said. Meta Knight looked closer at Pit's ankle and twisted it.

Pit yelped in pain and said, "Warn me first!"

"It was only dislocated, but that's fixed now." Meta Knight looked at Pit's wings. "But those, I have no idea what happened to your wings." Pit's wings were twisted in direction you wouldn't even think possible.

"Yeah, I try not to move them too much. They don't hurt that bad actually." Pit said.

"That's not good." Meta Knight said.

"Huh?"

Meta Knight hopped up on a nearby rock and said, "Come over here and let me take a closer look." Pit slowly made his way over to Meta Knight. Meta Knight looked at the wings and poked the area where Pit's wings met his body. Pit cried out in pain.

"Your wings are completely shattered. For all I know they could take a whole year to heal." Pit wished he had just lied awake in bed, but _no_, he _had_ to go for a flight. Pit put his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Why me?" he said.

"Look on the bright side Pit; at least you have your wings." Meta Knight said pointing at the stubs on his back. Pit cheered up a bit and noticed a white line coming out of the stubs. It was about 5 inches long and had two other white lines coming from it. It looked like only the bones of bat wings where coming from Meta Knight's back.

"Uh, what's that?" Pit said pointing at the white lines.

Meta Knight looked at them best he could and said, "When my wings grow back, the bones tend to grow a little bit first." Pit nodded. Meta Knight handed Pit a leaf that had some kind of cream on it.

"What's this?" Pit said.

"It will help your back heal." Meta Knight said. Pit took some of the cream and rubbed it on his back.

* * *

**Why did I stop it here? You'll see in the next chapter. Well? Hurry up and go to the next chapter!**

**(1) It's only logical. There has to be someking of yellow film there. Why? Because Meta Knight's eyes are white, when he puts his mask on, they are yellow. Now don't get fussy. Kirby has blue eyes, right? In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, when Kirby copies Meta Knight, his eyes become greenish. We all know that Blue + Yellow = Green. White + Yellow, will get you yellow. See? Believe what you want to believe, I'm sticking with this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! Some characters many be Out-of-character in this chapter.**

* * *

**"AAAHHH! # %&!"**

* * *

Meanwhile at the smash mansion, Link, Ike, and Marth were sitting outside together. Link was talking to Ike about Zelda while Marth was reading his book.

"Did you hear something?" Link said.

"Hm, no." Ike said. Link was quiet for a while and shrugged.

* * *

"You didn't tell me this would fell like &%$#!" Pit yelled.

"What? It doesn't hurt that bad." Meta Knight said.

"Are you $#% kidding me?! It feels like-" Pit then began to say things that you'd never expect to hear from a 12 year old angel. Meta Knight stood in silence. He had never even heard Samus swear that much when she found Snake hiding in her bathroom.

"Are you sure you're an angel?" Meta Knight said.

"# $% you." Pit said.

Meta Knight shook his head and said, "I guess I should have warned you. It's just that it never hurt that much with me before."

"Oh yeah? Why don't I give you a 6 inch stab wound and put this stuff on it?" Pit said, raising his bow at Meta Knight. Meta Knight didn't like it when someone threatened him. Only he can threaten people, not the other way around.

"You know Pit, I could just throw you off that cliff and head back to the mansion myself." Meta Knight said.

"I'd like to see you try." Pit said.

Now the kid was really testing his luck.

* * *

"AH! No please! I'm sorry!" Pit said as Meta Knight held him above his head as the edge of the cliff. "I'll never say that again! Put me down! And by that I mean over there, not into the river!" Pit said flailing his arms.

"Quit moving kid!" Meta Knight said. He stumbled a bit backwards, his arms too tired to hold up Pit.

"Pit be still! If you keep moving you'll knock us both in!" Meta Knight said. Pit kept flailing as Meta Knight struggled to keep his balance. He turned away from the cliff and fell forwards just as Pit swung his bow. Pit hit the ground but his bow slammed into Meta Knight and knocked him back. Meta Knight stumbled backwards towards the edge of the cliff. Meta Knight lost his balance and fell off. Pit got up and looked around.

"Meta Knight?" he said. He looked around but saw no one.

"He didn't fall off the cliff, did he?" Pit said. He didn't see Meta Knight fall off. Pit looked over the edge of the cliff. He didn't see anything.

"He's probably dead." Pit said to himself. The water was very rapid and sharp rocks were in it. Pit, being a total coward, said, "Well he's dead." He walked away from the cliff and sat down.

_"What do I do now? I'm sure someone will find me."_ Pit thought and somehow managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Pit suddenly woke up. He was near the edge of the cliff. "Meta Knight! Oh Paulentina, what was I thinking?!" Pit looked over the edge of the cliff and saw nothing. Pit paced back and forth, not knowing what to do. He looked at the herbs Meta Knight had used and recognized one of them. They were bright green leaves. He knew what they were because Peach had used them in some tea she made for Toon Link when he couldn't sleep.

_"Why would Meta Knight put these in that ointment?"_ Pit thought. He looked at his back and was surprised to see that the wound was already sealed up. He then knew why Meta Knight put the leaves in. Meta Knight wanted Pit to rest and wake up to his back being fully healed.

"Meta Knight was going out of his own way to help me." Pit whispered to himself. He looked at the cliff. With a burst of courage, _and stupidity_, he jumped off the cliff. As the river got closer, Pit painfully turned his wings and leaned forwards. He saw a calm-ish part of the river and landed in it. Despite how it looked calm, it wasn't. Pit was instantly pulled under and was dragged down the river. Well, not dragged, more like shot out of a canon.

Pit finally reached the surface and gasped for air. He looked around for anything to save his life. Nothing was there to help him. He grabbed onto a rock that was sticking out of the water and held onto it for dear life. The current was too strong and Pit lost his grip.

Pit saw a large rock sticking out of the water. He grabbed it and climbed onto it. The water looked like it was even more rapid than before. He knew it was impossible to swim across to the other side where a nice forest was. He grabbed his wing and pulled it as hard as he could. He was in extreme pain but fought through it as he put all the bones back in place. Of course they were broken bones, but if Pit could get them all back into their proper places, maybe he could fly to the other side. Of course it would hurt like the down under, but at least he wouldn't drown.

Once he painfully got all his bones in place, he jumped off the rock best he could but slipped and fell back into the rapids. Pit gasped for air but only took in water. He swam up and coughed up all the water and took in all the air he could. Pit dodged all the rocks best he could but still slammed into them. Finally, all the rocks were gone, and the water calmed a bit.

"Phew, finally." Pit then heard what sounded like thunder but didn't see a cloud in the sky. He slowly turned around and saw that he was headed for a waterfall.

A **BIG** waterfall.

He swam away as fast he could but the current got quicker and Pit knew he was going to fall off. Pit watched as the ground went away and nothing was left but air.

"FFFFFFUUUUUU-" Pit screamed as he fell. He saw how it was only 100 feet high and quickly flew towards the ground. He landed with a thud and screamed in pain after using his wings. Pit lied there for awhile. He sobbed to himself as he had never felt so much pain before.

He was all alone, with wings that were shattered even more because of the rocks, and he had cuts and bruises all over him from where he was slammed into those rocks. He curled up in a ball and knew his arm was broken as well as his leg. He rubbed his head with his not broken arm and looked at his hand. He cried even more when he saw blood on it and knew he cracked his skull. He curled up even more and cried to himself.

He missed his friends. He missed hanging out with Toon Link and Ness, he missed how nice Marth would be to him, he missed how Ike would treat him like a little brother and would protect him, and he really missed Paulentina. She was like a mother to him. Pit felt cold and lonely as he noticed it was almost night time. How come no one had come to look for him? Did anyone really notice? Did anyone really care? Many thoughts raced his mind making him cry harder until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Hey, what would you do if you were 12 years old(That is how old he is, right?) and you just went through all that? **

**Falling off a cliff, being dragged underwater, slammed into sharp rocks, having to put your broken bones back in place, smlamming into more sharper rocks, then falling 100ft having to use your broken wings to try to slow your landing, only to hit the ground and break your leg. **

**And you were all alone, not sure if your buddy, who went out of his own way to help you, was alive. You weren't even sure if you'd live. You'd miss your family & friends. You have no one there to help you as you lie there, bleeding and broken. Its really sad if you think about it. Poor Pit. ;_; *sob***


	5. Chapter 5

Pit woke up and found himself under a tree. His leg and arm were in a makeshift cast. All his cuts were patched up and so was his head. His wings were also in makeshift casts. It was like two almost flat planks of wood tied together with a vine. He looked around and saw that he was in was looked like a shelter. The back wall was the cliff, and the sides were made of multiple sticks with large leaves as well as the roof. Only one tree was in it and Pit was resting up against it. He saw what looked like a bed made of pine straw and the leaves of elephant ears. It was small and like a nest.

_"How did I get here?"_ Pit thought. He looked at th entrance and saw Meta Knight walk in.

"Meta Knight! You're alive!" Pit said.

"Pit? It's good to see you're finally awake." Meta Knight said. Meta Knight walked over to Pit but Pit could tell something was wrong. Meta Knight was dragging one foot very badly.

"What's wrong?" Meta Knight said.

Pit looked at the ground and said, "I knocked you off the cliff and didn't even go after you. I just, fell asleep."

"I put special leaves in that medicine I gave you. I hoped you would get some rest so you're wound could heal." Meta Knight said. Pit started crying after Meta Knight said that.

"I know you did that. I saw the leaves. I cursed you out and insulted you even after you went out of your own way to do that for me. I hate myself for putting you through this. I'm sorry." Pit put his face in his hands and kept crying. He stopped when he felt something wrap around him. He looked up and saw that Meta Knight had wrapped his wing around the boy.

"Do not hate yourself. It's not your fault. Accidents happen." Meta Knight said. Pit wiped his tears away and nodded.

"Thanks. I thought your wings were still growing back." Pit said. He noticed Meta Knight's wings were bigger and had two claws on them instead of one.

"They grew back faster than I expected. I think it's because of this." Meta Knight pointed to the two claws. "You see, my wings act like an actual dragons. They will grow bigger and will replace the claw with a new one. Like a snake sheds its fangs, the new claw grows first and then the old claw falls off."

Pit nodded. "How long was I out?"

"3 weeks. You were asleep when I found you and you were really beat up. I brought you here, patched you up, and built a shelter here." Meta Knight said. Pit was amazed.

"Wow Meta Knight, you are really nice." Pit said. Meta Knight smiled under his mask. Pit sighed. "Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?" Meta Knight said.

"You can fly now. You've been able to fly for a while now. Why didn't you leave?" Pit said.

"I could not just leave you here." Meta Knight said.

"Hmph."

"What?" Meta Knight said.

"It's just, you stayed. Even when you had the chance to leave, you stayed. Why? Why would you stay for me?" Pit said.

"Pit, what happened? You sound like you're calling yourself useless." Meta Knight said. Pit started to cry again and Meta Knight wrapped his wing around Pit.

"I stayed because I care. I could never just leave a friend behind. I don't know about the people you've met, but I would never leave my friend behind." Meta Knight said.

"Meta Knight, you're not as scary s everyone thinks. You're really nice. Thanks for helping me." Pit said.

"You're welcome." Meta Knight said. Pit looked at Meta Knight's mask.

"You're mask looks really beat up." Pit said. Meta Knight untied his mask and threw it aside.

"Yeah, I have more back at the mansion though." Pit frowned.

"Will we ever get back to the mansion?" Pit said.

"As soon as your wings heal. It shouldn't take too long because your wings somehow got a lot better after I fell." Meta Knight said.

"While I was in the river I got on a rock and put all the bones back in place. It really hurt but I figured I could have flown to the other side of the river but I slipped." Pit said.

"When I found you, you looked like you hit every rock there was." Meta Knight said. Pit nodded and remembered how he painfully had to fly down to the ground at the waterfall's edge.

"I know you just woke up Pit, but you need more rest." Meta Knight said. Pit noticed it was dark out.

"Okay." Pit said.

"If you'd prefer it, I made you your own bed. It's not the best though." Meta Knight said. Pit looked over and saw the bed Meta Knight had made him. It was on a large flat rock that looked like it was a part of the cliff. It was mainly pine straw but the top of it had lots of large soft looking leaves.

"I think I'll take the bed over the tree." Pit said.

"Be very careful when you move. Your back wound re-opened when you probably hit a rock and you also broke a lot of ribs. I can't find anymore herbs to make that medicine either." Meta Knight said. Pit carefully made his way over to the bed. Meta Knight helped him too. Pit got onto the bed and felt some pain in his chest.

"My chest hurts." Pit said.

"Just lie down. I'm afraid I can't help you there. Just try to get as much rest as possible." Meta Knight said. Pit nodded and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Pit woke up and felt something on him. He looked and saw Meta Knight cape. He looked over at Meta Knight who was sleeping in his nest-like bed. He swore to himself that he will find a way to repay Meta Knight for all this.

"Meta Knight!" Pit said. Meta Knight woke up and he wasn't wearing his mask so he woke up cutely.

"Pit?" Meta Knight said as he rubbed his eye. Pit tossed Meta Knight his cape.

"You were shivering." Meta Knight said as he picked up his cape.

"Hello?"

Meta Knight and Pit perked up at the sound of someone else's voice. "That sounded like Falco!" Pit said. He tried to get up but screamed in pain as he forgot about his broken ribs.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I think it came from over there."

"Well come on!"

"That sounded like Ike, Link and Marth!" Meta Knight said.

"Hey!" Pit yelled. Meta Knight helped Pit exit the shelter and they saw Link run through the bushes.

"Pit! Meta Knight!" Link said.

"Hey guys I found them!" Link yelled. Pit couldn't stand up anymore and he fell but Meta Knight caught him with his wings.

"Oh no, Pit!" Link said as Marth, Ike, and Falco ran over.

"I'm… fine…" Pit said weakly.

"He looks pale." Marth said.

"He looks like he's lost a lot of blood yet I don't see any blood." Falco said. Meta Knight looked back at Pit's bed and then at and knew what was wrong.

"The hole on his back opened up again!" Meta Knight said. Sure enough, everyone saw a massive amount of blood on Pit's tunic.

"His head is also bleeding." Link said.

"Well we can't just sit here! Let's hurry and get him back to the mansion!" Ike said. Link and Ike carefully picked Pit up and carried him to Falco's landmaster that was waiting for them near the base of the waterfall. They got in and gently placed Pit on the floor. Meta Knight put his wing on top of Pit while Marth used his cape as a pillow for Pit.

"We found Pit's bow and arrows on a nearby cliff and we thought you guys fell into the river. Most of the smashers think you guys are dead." Falco said as he started up his landmaster.

"Pit might be dead soon." Link said. Marth whacked Link upside the head while Ike punched him in the gut.

"Don't say that." Meta Knight said. Pit had come close to death so many times Meta Knight wondered if he really was immortal. He somewhat hoped so as they headed back towards the mansion.

* * *

Pit woke up and saw Link, Ike, Marth, and Falco. They were all by his bedside and were looking at him.

"Good to see your awake champ." Falco said.

"Yeah, you had some massive injuries." Ike said.

"Where's Meta Knight?" Pit said. They all seemed to frown.

"Meta Knight, he had a serious head injury." Falco said.

"Dr. Mario said that he cracked his skull badly and was bleeding inside of it for a long time." Marth said. Pit remembered how Meta Knight said he had a bad headache when on the first day they got stuck.

"He had a concussion and he's now in a coma. Poor guy." Link said. Pit looked over and saw Meta Knight. He had his beat up mask on and realized he must've put it on before they left.

"I hope he's okay." Pit said. He told them about what Meta Knight did for him.

"Wow, Meta Knight's a really nice guy." Link said.

"Yeah." Pit said. "How long was I out?"

"A week." Link said.

"Dr. Mario's not sure if Meta Knight will even live." Falco said. Marth whacked him upside the head and said, "You're not helping!"

"Meta Knight will pull through. Even if he doesn't he'll turn into a trophy right?" Pit said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Ike said.

* * *

**Meta Knight pulled through.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**To those of you may have read about me saying I was going to make a series, YOU CAN FORGET IT. My inspiration has left me yet again. I've decided to not make a series and I apologize to PrincessOfAltea because I'm not going to be able to make that Marth story. I tried writing one with Toon Link and I failed . . . 3 TIMES. Once my dim spark becomes a flame again, I'll be writing more stories. You may not see me again in a while but I can feel an idea just begging to come out so I may be back sooner than expected. I don't know. Again, I apologize to PrincessOfAltea, it made me so happy that someone was actually requesting stuff and I'm so disapointed that I was unable to complete the request. My dearest apoligies. I know I don't have many, but I thank my fans for reading and reviewing all of my stories. I'll try to make the best story ever once my flame comes back. Thank and goodbye(for only a while). **

**~KrazyKat12~**


End file.
